Structurally framed buildings generally include a steel or concrete frame of columns, girders, and beams that support concrete decks. The construction of steel framed building floors and platforms are assembled onsite without any aggregation of components into modules prior to arriving on the building site. Concrete floors are poured onsite at each building under construction. Onsite pouring of concrete is laden with variability and problems compared to a factory controlled mix and setting of concrete. Many factors affect the life, strength, and overall quality of concrete, including weather conditions at the time of installation and the quality of skilled labor.